trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AbiogeneticTyrant
} |name = Avison Falcor |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dream= |-|GodTier= |-|Dead= |caption = ”<>” |screenname = |age= 7 sweeps |style = Speaks in rhyme unless he can only provide terse answers- very formal and often with boldness. Begins and ends what he types with « and » |zodiac= Pluto }} Personality :Avison is normally very calm and extremely confident about everything he does unless things don’t go as planned or he finds that he has ‘miscalculated’ something. In these cases, his calm demeanor slips and he gets extremely frustrated or frantic. :Though physically strong, he is more of a bookworm and very much intrigued by different historical and medical information. When faced with a challenge, Avison is always the first to find the solution to the problem, calculating outcomes in his head and often quickly. If he is unable to solve something, he tenses up and begins to panic. :Avison hates to lose, becoming obsessive over something if he doesn’t have his way. Though he tries to maintain his calm, confident nature, he does have a tendency to become annoyed and irate and will snap at someone if pushed. Fetch Modus :Avison has Red Sylladex Cards and uses the MEDIC Fetch Modus. He only carries items that he deems important and keeps captchalogued item cards organized in his cross-shaped modus. :Avison can pick out cards from any end of the formed cross, and when he captchalogues something the center of the cross pushes out another card from a random end, or pushes a card into one of the sides of the cross if a card is missing from it or has been removed. Strife Specibus :Avison wields the SCISSORKIND Strife Specibus. He carries in each hand a pair of oversized metal medical scissors which he uses to slice, cut, or jab enemies. He also spins them around and uses the larger end of his scissors to bash and break limbs in order to immobilize his enemies if necessary. :Avison is horrendously crafty and confident in battle. He always plays out scenarios in his head and tries to predict the enemy’s movements, resulting in a great attack accuracy. However, he is not immune to miscalculations and is apt to make many mistakes. When this happens, Avison becomes very frustrated, his accuracy falls and he becomes so obsessed with making up for his mistake that he slips even further. Lusus :Avison’s Lusus is a medium-sized Falcon, nicknamed Captain Falcon. He often tries to rest on Avison's shoulder, though the troll prefers to be unburdened while researching and makes his Lusus rest on a bird stand Avison crafted especially for him. :Avison’s Lusus is very protective of him. If the troll is ever about to endanger himself, Captain Falcon will often squawk loudly, flap his wings, or get in the way to keep the troll from doing anything idiotic and dangerous. Though Avison finds his lusus sometimes irritating, he is for the most part fond of him and they two a decent enough bond with one another. Sometimes, Captain Falcon will deliver tools to Avison during his experiments. Hive :Avison’s hive resides on the top of a dark mountain. His hive is a very dark blue, almost black, color and resembles that of an old Victorian-style mansion. The left and right walls of his Respiteblock are large bookshelves filled with books and journals on medicine, anatomy, history, and philosophy. His front wall has windows on either side. On this front wall, his Purple Husktop rested on his large, metallic desk. However, his husktop is never always in the same spot since Avison spends a lot of his time on the floor with his books and will keep his husktop nearby for easy research access. :On the back wall, his Recuperacoon is settled in the left corner. On the opposite corner, there is a bird stand for Avison’s Falcon Lusus to rest upon. Although Avison is neat with everything else, he is completely messy with his books because he always references back to them and needs each referenced book accessible. As such, his floor is littered with piles of books that he is currently reading or means to get to as soon as he can. :Avison's floor is also littered with medical journals that he’s written himself, based on the observation of other medical textbooks and his own experiments. He makes his own observations and hypotheses, even self evaluations based on what he’s read as he believes that one has not entirely learned something without going over it many times. :Through his windows, Avison has a view of a seemingly endless and colorless rocky passage and incoming storm clouds. Interests :Avison enjoys reading his medical books and writing notes on his findings in his journals. He even has a tendency to perform brief autopsies and experiments on smaller creatures. Avison also enjoys subjects such as philosophy and history and will often take note of what he learns from another troll in his group who is able to learn about the past through various objects. Role + Land :Avison’s Title is Knight of Rage and his element is Thought, reflecting his wit and cunning. Avison’s land is the LAND OF ZEPHYR AND SPITE, and its Denizen is Themis. LOZAS is composed of tilted and unstable metallic structures of all shapes and sizes that are terribly rusted and aged, almost to the point of collapsing or breaking. They are all different heights and are resting on what looks like long poles or columns. :The land has a thick, brown smog emitting from the pits below these structures that make it difficult to determine whether or not there is an end to the structures. There is no wind below a certain height, but above several of the higher structures, the wind blows furiously then gently, alternating at unexpected times. The Consorts of this land are unknown. Ancestor :The Silencer—a doctor working in the Alternian Army. He was offered a position of higher authority due to his blue blood, but he chose to be a part of the medical field as it had interested him the most and because he was more prepared for it. The Silencer, when not attending to the wounded or dead soldiers, searched for convicts, the weak, rebels, prisoners and other "misfit" or "imperfect" trolls to rip apart or experiment on. :The Silencer found that he rather enjoyed watching people suffer and would take any opportunity to carry out grotesque acts in his operation theater with a variety of tools. General live dismemberment, however, excited him more than anything else. :The Silencer Carried the BONEKIND Strife Specibus—a sort of long, smooth spike crafted from the bones of one of his first victims—a low-ranking soldier that had been fatally wounded in battle and was sent to The Silencer to do with as he pleased Dancestor :Zeetus Falcor '(zeet-us fowl-core) is the 9-sweep-old Dancestor of Avison Falcor. He is a pretentious computer programmer (who is honestly horrible at programming and is in search of a better hobby) with a stubborn mindset, convinced that he is right in everything he does and whose mind is difficult to change. As Keslyr describes him: : '|a pretentiOus dOuchebag| :Zeetus has a habit of interrupting others and constantly arguing about how correct he is. The only way to evade his banter is to let him "win" an argument. Zeetus is capable of slight empathy, though this is reserved to those he respects or admires, and there are so few trolls who he does. :He has flushed feelings for Delane who does not return them, seeing Zeetus only as a disposable tool. Not only does he embarrass himself by being pretentious, but he embarrasses himself by trying hard to appease Delane when everyone knows she has no interest in him. :Zeetus will : Typ!ca11Y SpeaK W!tH 10udeneD D!sappr0va1 AnD AngeR, A1wayS N!tp!ck!nG 0veR S0meth!nG Dur!nG A C0nversat!0N. :Zeetus fights with the BLADEKIND strife specibus and his Title is the Page of Rage. Gallery Knight_of_Rage.png|Knight of Rage Young_Avison.png|Young Avison Zeetus Falcor.png|Old art of Zeetus Spritelog 2 - Sheena + Zeetus.gif|Old spritelog of Zeetus and Sheena Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Troll Category:AnnikaDoll